O Leão e a Deusa
by teixeira64
Summary: Não sabia o que colocar no título, nem nesse sumário. Romance entre Regulus e Sasha, LEMON no capítulo 3.
1. Chapter 1

No décimo terceiro templo no Santuário, uma pequena garota havia acordado há pouco. As várias servas ajudavam-na a se vestir e se preparar para o dia. Ao terminar, a garotinha seguiu pelos corredores do templo até encontrar um homem.

"Bom dia, senhor Sage. O senhor Sísifo já voltou de viagem?" perguntou a garota.

"Bom dia também, senhorita Sasha." O homem, agora identificado com Sage, ex-Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer e atual Grande Mestre respondeu. "Sim, Sísifo chegou hoje de manhã. Estava indo ver-lo, gostaria de me acompanhar?"

A garota respondeu positivamente, seus cabelos roxos balançando com sua cabeça. Sage sorriu e começou a caminhar na direção dos templos, Sasha seguindo-o.

Sasha já vivia no Santuário fazia um bom tempo; talvez uns dois ou três anos. Era muito bem tratada por todos, e aqueles que a conheciam melhor a tratavam bem não só por ser a reencarnação de Athena. Mas, desde que chegara, ela era muito apegada a Sísifo. Ele havia sido quem a levou para lá, e era como um pai ou irmão para ela. Ele havia viajado faz um tempo, e ela estava ansiosa para que ele retornasse.

Chegando ao templo de Sagitário- Sasha ficava agradecida pelo templo não ser um dos primeiros- ela ficou surpresa ao ouvir uma segunda voz vinda do templo, além da de Sísifo. Era uma voz de um garoto, e ela ficou curiosa.

"Que surpresa encontrar-los aqui, Grande Mestre, senhorita" a voz de Sísifo veio da entrada do templo, e logo seu dono veio também. "Já estava indo ver-lo, Grande Mestre."

"Como foi sua viagem, Sísifo?" perguntou Sage. Nesse momento, o garoto surgiu de trás de Sísifo, olhou tudo ao seu redor com curiosidade e uma certa apreensão. "E quem é esse jovem?"

"Eu fui atrás do Cavaleiro de Leão como você me pediu, e encontrei a armadura com esse garoto." Disse Sísifo. Ele começou a explicar o acontecido para o Grande Mestre.

"Olá!"

Quando o garoto percebeu, Sasha estava bem em sua frente, um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Ele tomou um susto e acabou caindo no chão.

"Você está bem?" perguntou Sasha. O garoto grunhiu como se tivesse dizendo 'sim', e se levantou. "Como você se chama?"

"Re-Regulus" gaguejou Regulus. Agora que o susto inicial passou e pôde prestar atenção na garota se sentia mais assustado ainda, embora não entendesse o porque.

"Prazer em conhecer você. Meu nome é Sasha." Se apresentou também, novamente um sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto. Vendo o sorriso dela, Regulus corou um pouco. "Você está bem? Seu rosto está ficando vermelho."

Com a conversa, nenhum dos dois percebeu que Sage e Sísifo haviam se afastado, conversando entre si. Ao terminar de discutir seus assuntos, ambos prestaram atenção nas duas crianças; não podiam deixar de notar que os dois pareciam ter se tornado rápidos amigos. Também não escapou aos dois adultos o nervosismo de Regulus. Ambos sorriram ao ver as crianças irem embora, Sasha provavelmente querendo mostrar todo o Santuário para ele.

E ambos não podiam deixar de rir ao ver o garoto estava quase tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanto nervosismo.

* * *

"Bom dia, Athena."

Regulus parou ao ouvir o cumprimento de Sísifo, e logo percebeu também que ela estava ali.

Já havia se passado dois anos desde que Regulus havia vindo para o Santuário. Pouco depois, ele havia começado seu treinamento como cavaleiro, inicialmente junto com todos os outros aspirantes a cavaleiro. Mais tarde, Sísifo havia pegado ele para treinar em separado. Ele era considerado um prodígio e candidato a uma Armadura de Ouro- a de Leão, a mesma usada por seu pai. Ele e Sasha haviam se tornado muito amigos.

Não era a primeira vez que Sasha passava enquanto ele treinava. Ela o visitava às vezes quando ele treinava com os outros, normalmente acompanhada de Sísifo. Ela dizia que apenas estava acompanhando o cavaleiro de Sagitário porque gostava de andar pelo Santuário. Os outros garotos e até mesmo alguns dos professores ficaram espantados nas primeiras vezes, mas depois se acostumaram. Um dos garotos, um Yato, não conseguia se acostumar e sempre ficava distraído quando ela passava; Regulus se lembrava que agia da mesma forma quando conheceu Sasha.

Quando ele foi treinar com Sísifo, ela continuou vindo ver-los. Regulus começava a suspeitar que ela continuava a vir mais por causa dele do que de Sísifo, mas não sabia se era verdade ou porque.

"Bom dia Sísifo. Bom dia pra você também Regulus." disse Sasha, seu sorriso presente em seu rosto. O mesmo sorriso que fazia Regulus corar. "Não liguem pra mim. Podem continuar o treino."

"Na verdade, já tínhamos acabado." Com isso, Sísifo fez sinal para Regulus dizendo que ele podia descansar. O jovem imediatamente caiu no chão, cansado após treinar o dia todo. "Preciso ir falar com o Grande Mestre. Você já está voltando para lá, senhorita?"

"Ainda não. Vou passear mais um pouco."

"Está bem." Olhando para Regulus, que parecia estar quase pegando no sono, um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto. "Então que tal o Regulus acompanhar-la?"

O garoto se levantou quase que imediatamente, seus olhos arregalados ao ouvir a sugestão de seu mestre.

"Ficaria muito grata, se não for incomodar..."

"Então está decidido. Regulus, acompanhe a senhorita Sasha em seu passeio." O garoto abriu a boca, como se fosse protestar. "É uma ordem." O garoto fechou a boca e virou a cabeça pro lado, como se estivesse fazendo birra. O sorriso de Sísifo aumentou. "_Parece uma criança_"

Logo Sísifo havia saído a caminho do décimo terceiro templo, deixando os dois sozinhos ali. Sasha se aproximou, hesitando um pouco. "Então... Vamos andando?"

Logo ambos estavam andando pelo Santuário, caminhando em silêncio. Era um silêncio um pouco desconfortável, ambos pareciam estar nervosos.

"Como tem sido os seus treinamentos?" perguntou Sasha, tentando começar uma conversa.

"O de sempre. Sísifo é uma boa pessoa, mas ele é um pouco puxado no treinamento."

"É muito difícil?"

"Talvez seja, mas eu aprendo muito rápido" respondeu Regulus, um pouco de orgulho em sua voz. "Talvez eu acabe sendo melhor até do que meu mestre!" Sasha riu um pouco ao ouvir ele falar isso. "O que foi?"

"Me desculpe, mas não acho que você consiga superar o Sísifo." Olhando para ele, Sasha viu um pouco de tristeza aparecer em seus olhos e teve vontade de fazer ou dizer algo para animar-lo. Por que será? "Mas não se preocupe, sei que você vai ser um cavaleiro muito bom."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, agora um pouco mais desconfortáveis. "Mas... A cerimônia de escolha do novo cavaleiro vai ser na próxima semana, não é?"

"Acho que sim, acho que Sísifo falou algo sobre isso" respondeu Regulus.

"Está nervoso?"

"Não, nem um pouco. Vai ser muito fácil." Disse Regulus. Na verdade, estava um pouco nervoso sobre isso sim. E ela percebeu.

"Você está nervoso sim, dá pra notar."

"Ta bom, ta bom. Eu estou um pouco nervoso."

"Você não tem o que se preocupar. Eu sei que você vai se sair muito bem." Disse Sasha com um sorriso. Regulus sentia-se corar ao ver-la sorrir.

Ambos continuaram andando lado a lado e, quando viram, já estava no final da tarde.

"Acho que é melhor você voltar. Já vai anoitecer" disse Regulus, evitando olhar para ela. Não iria falar, mas gostou de estar em sua companhia por um tempo.

"Também acho. Tchau, Regulus." Antes que o jovem pudesse responder, sentiu algo tocar sua bochecha. Olhando para ela, surpreso, percebeu que ela o havia beijado. "Boa sorte."

Com isso ela foi embora, deixando Regulus ali, em pé, paralisado. Ele levou a mão ao rosto, corando mais do que o normal. Não percebia, mas um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e permaneceu ali pelo resto da tarde.

Talvez por isso ele não ficou muito nervoso diante do desafio, e se mostrou digno de ser o novo Cavaleiro de Leão. Mais tarde, em uma cerimônia em que estavam presentes todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, a própria Sasha- digo, Athena- o nomeou Cavaleiro. O sorriso dela fez com que ele perdesse o nervosismo por estar diante dos outros cavaleiros. Era como se ela o estivesse protegendo.

E agora, como Cavaleiro, era a vez dele de proteger-la.


	2. Chapter 2

Com a tristeza aparente em seu rosto, Sasha andava pelos templos, a grande maioria agora vazia. A guerra santa já havia causado a morte de grande parte de seus cavaleiros. As últimas vítimas haviam sido Hakurei e Dohko, e ela teve que recentemente mandar Degel e Kardia em uma missão perigosa também. Tenma havia ido atrás de alguém que pudesse ajudar-lo em seus treinamentos.

Desde pequena, sempre adorava andar pelo Santuário, principalmente pelos templos. Isso lhe dava uma sensação de paz, vendo os cavaleiros e conversando com eles. Mas agora, não havia ninguém neles quando ela passou, com exceção de Sísifo em Sagitário, e isso lhe deixava muito triste.

Parando na varanda de um dos templos, ela observou o céu estrelado- não sabia em qual templo estava, nem havia percebido que anoitecera. Junto das estrelas e da lua que brilhavam no céu estava a pintura que Alone estava fazendo- a 'Lost Canvas'. A tristeza que tomava conta dela parecia aumentar quando ela pensou nisso.

"Quem está ai?" a voz assustou Sasha, que se virou para o templo para ver quem era. Logo apareceu o dono da voz: Regulus. "Sasha? O que você faz aqui?"

"Oi Regulus" cumprimentou Sasha. Eles quase não se viram desde o começo da guerra. "Eu só estava caminhando pelas casas. Achei que isso pudesse me animar."

"E pelo visto não deu muito certo, não é mesmo?" foi mais uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta. Ele se aproximou, ficando do lado dela e olhando para o céu também.

"Não." Disse Sasha, sua voz demonstrando sua tristeza. "Quando passava não podia deixar de pensar nos cavaleiros que morreram." Ela abaixou a cabeça, a franja do cabelo cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos.

"Não fique assim. Ainda há muitos outros que estão vivos. Degel, Kardia, Shion, Sísifo, Pégaso... eu" a última palavra foi dito quase que como um sussurro, e Sasha teve dificuldade em ouvir-lo. Mas ela ouviu, e levantou o rosto para olhar-lo. "Todos nós estamos dando tudo que podemos para proteger você e o mundo. Ver-la triste desse jeito é muito ruim para todos nós."

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para o céu. Logo Sasha sentiu um arrepio e cruzou os braços, tentando se aquecer; não havia notado, mas a noite estava fria e o vestido que usava não a aquecia muito. Era um vestido simples, como quase todos que ela usava, a diferença era um pedaço de armadura que ela usava como se fosse um espartilho, embora não a apertasse.

Regulus percebeu isso. "Você não quer entrar? Parece com frio."

"Obrigada, mas não é necessário. Eu já vou voltar daqui a pouco."

Após um breve silêncio, Regulus voltou a falar. "Ouvi que Degel e Kardia saíram em uma missão."

"Sim. Eles vão atrás de Poseidon, precisamos de sua ajuda para chegar a Lost Canvas"

"E os Cavaleiros de Bronze também sairam em missão, não é mesmo?"

"É."

"Gostaria que me deixasse acompanhar-los."

Sasha olhou para ele, assustada ao ver que ele estava sério. E se ele encontrasse com Espectros de Hades?

"Eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro, é meu dever ajudar nessa guerra." Regulus olhou para ela, fixado em seus olhos verdes. "Você não pode me deixar de fora de todas as missões, eu vou ter que entrar em combate uma hora ou outra. Até o Sísifo e o Pégaso você deixa sair em missões."

"Mas é diferente." Disse Sasha "Sísifo é experiente, e Tenma... é diferente."

"Diferente como?" Regulus se aproximou dela. "Ele também é seu amigo, não é mesmo? Então porque ele pode ir e eu tenho que ficar aqui?"

Sasha não respondeu de início, virando o rosto para evitar seu olhar. Ela se sentia mais nervosa ainda olhando nos olhos dele. Não sabia o porque de sua atitude, mas ficava muito preocupada com Regulus. Sentia que, se ele morresse, isso a afetaria mais do que as mortes que já ocorreram. Mas, ao olhar para Regulus de novo, acabou entendendo que não podia deixar-lo de fora desse jeito.

"Está bem. Darei permissão para que você vá com eles."

"Obrigado, Athena." Com isso, Regulus se ajoelhou diante dela. "Prometo que darei tudo de mim nessa missão"

Sasha não pôde deixar de sorrir ao o ouvir falar isso. "Está bem, pode levantar." Regulus 'obedeceu', se levantando; ambos se olharam com sorrisos em seus rostos. "Acho que já vou indo."

"Eu te acompanho." Ambos andaram, lado a lado, pelo templo até a saída. Chegando lá, Regulus virou o rosto, evitando olhar para Sasha. Ainda não entendia o porque dela tentar proteger-lo, mas não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por isso. Voltando a virar para ela, abriu a boca para perguntar o motivo, mas foi calado antes por um par de lábios cobrindo os seus. Seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

Sasha também tinha seus olhos abertos em surpresa. Ao ver-lo daquele jeito se lembrou de quando ele ia se tornar um cavaleiro. Lembrava-se de como havia desejado sorte a ele daquela vez e, se aproximando, ia fazer a mesma coisa dessa vez. Só não imaginava que ele fosse virar o rosto exatamente naquele momento, fazendo-a tocar seus lábios ao invés da bochecha como planejava.

Ambos pareciam paralisados, nenhum dos dois se afastando. Seus lábios permaneciam tocando; não era bem um beijo, apenas o contato entre os lábios. Finalmente, eles se afastaram ao mesmo tempo; ambos com os rostos vermelhos como tomates.

Sasha levou a mão a boca, ainda sentindo o toque de Regulus. Sentia como se seu coração fosse saltar, mas não podia deixar de admitir que havia gostado. Havia ouvido muitas das servas falarem sobre amor, embora não fosse o mesmo amor que ela sentia por todos como Athena. Algumas chamavam de 'paixão'. Será que era isso? Estava apaixonada por Regulus? Confusa e à beira de um ataque de nervos, ela saiu correndo, querendo ir para longe de seu amigo para poder pensar direito.

Ela teria conseguido, se a mão de Regulus não tivesse segurado seu braço, impedindo-a de correr. Olhando para ele, ela se surpreendeu ao ver que os olhos dele estavam diferentes: pareciam felinos, como o de um gato ou um leão. Como ela, Regulus havia também ficado confuso com seus sentimentos; entretanto, ele já havia decidido.

"Regu-" Sasha, não teve tempo para terminar, quando Regulus a puxou para perto e a beijou. Dessa vez foi um beijo de verdade, não apenas contato.

Sasha, apesar da surpresa, fechou os olhos e retribuiu o beijo. Naquele momento, tudo parecia estar certo; já não tinha mais dúvidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Regulus havia ficado surpreso quando Sasha o beijou. Sabia que isso não era sua intenção, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de ficar feliz com o gesto. Mesmo quando eles se separaram, sentia ainda o doce gosto dos lábios dela, e não queria nada mais do que sentir isso de novo. Quando a viu tentar correr, as emoções visíveis em seu rosto, não tinha mais dúvidas. Era agora ou nunca, tinha que fazer-la saber como ele se sentia. Segurando e puxando-a para perto dele, beijou-a.

Nunca havia estado tão perto de Sasha, nem de nenhuma outra garota. Agia mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa; motivado pela vontade- e por que não desejo- de tocar-la. Temia, entretanto, que os instintos o tomassem por completo e acabasse fazendo algo que não devia- ela era a deusa Athena afinal de contas, símbolo de pureza desde os tempos mitológicos. Ainda assim, não podia deixar de sorrir um pouco quando sentiu ela beijar-lo também, colocando seus braços por trás de sua cabeça.

Assim como Regulus estava sendo comandado pelo instinto, Sasha também sentia algo acontecer dentro dela, motivando-a a beijar-lo também e fazendo-a ter vontade de ir além.

Apesar de tudo, ela também era uma deusa e, mais importante de tudo, era filha de Zeus. Desde os tempos mitológicos via o que os deuses faziam, suas aventuras amorosas com humanos, ninfas e outros deuses também. Ela de certa forma temia o que poderia acontecer se deixasse se levar por tais desejos e por isso havia evitado tal forma de contato. Mas o beijo de Regulus parecia acender seu sangue divino, e ela sabia que não conseguiria se controlar.

Regulus foi surpreendido quando sentiu-a morder levemente seu lábio, o susto fazendo-o abrir um pouco a boca. Aproveitando a chance, a língua de Sasha invadiu-a, explorando e acariciando a língua de Regulus, como se convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. Passado o susto, Regulus não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar o convite, ao mesmo tempo colocando uma mão na nuca dela e puxou-a para perto, intensificando o beijo. A paixão apenas servia para intensificar o desejo de um pelo outro, e naquele momento ambos sabiam que não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Quando finalmente se afastaram, buscando ar, perceberam que não haviam ficado parados enquanto se beijavam. Viam que estavam no quarto de Regulus, as pernas de Sasha encostando-se à cama e dando a sensação de que um simples toque a derrubaria. Se aproveitando disso, Regulus voltou a beijar-la, derrubando-a na cama; ela, por sua vez, evitou deitar-se e conseguiu permanecer sentada, usando seus braços para dar suporte. Era como uma guerra: os instintos animais de Regulus queriam que ele a tomasse de uma vez, já a 'herança divina' de Sasha queria prolongar as coisas, se divertir mais.

Decidindo por outra estratégia, Regulus logo soltou a boca de Sasha e distribuiu beijos pelo seu pescoço, ocasionalmente mordiscando e sugando no local. Sasha fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo prazer que a ação causava, e jogou a cabeça para o lado para dar a ele melhor acesso. Os beijos de Regulus logo chegaram à junção entre o pescoço e o ombro, e ela começou a gemer. O som apenas parecia excitar ainda mais Regulus, que mordeu com um pouco mais de força o local; Sasha soltou um grito com o ato, mais de prazer do que de dor. Ela parecia se derreter quando ele passou a língua pela marca que havia sido deixada, como se fosse um sinal de que ela o pertencia. Com um sorriso no rosto, Regulus seguiu para a 'segunda fase' de seu plano.

Movendo para o ombro dela, ele segurou a alça de seu vestido com os dentes e a puxou para o lado, fazendo-a deslizar pelos seus braços. Indo para o outro lado, repetiu o ato com a outra alça, fazendo o topo do vestido dela se soltar. Entretanto, Sasha levantou os braços, segurando o vestido. Ele olhou para o rosto dela, vendo ela olhar para o lado, seu rosto corado como nunca antes. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda era muito inocente. Regulus soltou uma pequena risada e, segurando o queixo dela para fazer-la olhar para ele, beijou-a novamente; dessa vez não era simples luxúria mas sim de carinho.

"Não precisa se sentir envergonhada." Sasha brevemente balançou a cabeça e, quando ele tocou seus braços, ela soltou o vestido, se revelando para ele. "Você é linda, realmente é uma deusa"

Voltando a beijar-la, dessa vez ele conseguiu fazer ela se deitar por completo na cama. Vendo que ela também queria ver-lo, ele rapidamente tirou a camisa que estava usando antes de voltar a atacar seus lábios. Descendo pelo pescoço dela, logo chegou ao pequeno vale entre seus seios e começou a escalar os pequenos montes com sua boca.

Sasha, nunca tendo sido tocada nesse local, gemia desesperadamente enquanto Regulus parecia evitar o bico, fazendo-a 'sofrer'. Sem perceber, ela arqueou seu corpo, pressionando-se contra os lábios do jovem leão. Sorrindo maliciosamente, Regulus acariciou o bico com a língua, circulando a aréola e fazendo ela gemer cada vez mais. Finalmente, ele tomou o mamilo em sua boca, mordiscando e sugando-o como um bebê. Enquanto fazia isso, uma de suas mãos acariciava o outro seio, enquanto a outra mão esfregava as suas coxas por baixo do vestido, fazendo Sasha tremer e gemer de prazer. Decidindo que era o suficiente, Regulus repetiu a ação no outro seio. Era uma experiência nova para ambos, mas os dois estavam adorando.

Ele foi surpreendido, entretanto, quando ela segurou seus cabelos e puxou-o para cima, beijando-o ardentemente. Quando se soltaram foi a vez dela de brincar com ele, beijando seu pescoço. Ele ficou ainda mais surpreso quando ela foi até sua orelha, primeiramente soprando nela e depois pegando a entre seus dentes, sugando-a.

Regulus se sentia fraco diante do ataque de Sasha, como se seu corpo não o respondesse diante do prazer. Fechando os olhos, foi a vez dele de gemer; mas para a surpresa de Sasha seu gemido parecia mais um ronronar de um gato. Ela não pôde deixar de soltar uma pequena risada, ainda mais ao perceber que a vermelhidão no rosto de Regulus.

Envergonhado por ela estar rindo dele- como qualquer cavaleiro, era orgulhoso e não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco humilhado diante de sua 'fragilidade'- Regulus começou a mexer no pedaço de armadura que ela usava, tentando tirar-lo. Sentia a vergonha aumentar ainda mais quando não conseguiu, mais ainda quando ela o parou e, fechando os olhos, fez a armadura brilhar e se soltar. Uma vez solto, ele levantou a garota e, num movimento rápido, removeu o resto de seu vestido. Era uma visão que ele nunca havia imaginado mas sabia que sua imaginação não faria jus a realidade: Sasha nua em sua cama, seu rosto um pouco corado e ofegante, seus olhos brilhando de desejo por ele.

"Agora eu também quero te ver, meu gatinho" Sorrindo maliciosamente, ela se levantou brevemente, capturando seus lábios e pondo suas mãos na última peça de roupa que ele usava, desesperada para ter-lo despido. Regulus ficou surpreso com a ousadia dela, mal podia crer que era a deusa pura que estava em sua frente. Mas não estava reclamando, nem seu 'amigo' ao ser finalmente libertado. Puxando-o para a cama, Sasha girou-os e logo estava por cima, uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. Ela via que ele estava tão excitado quanto ela, se seu membro servia de indicação para algo.

Dessa vez foi ela quem foi surpreendida quando ele agarrou-a e os virou novamente, de forma que ele estava por cima e as pernas dela se enroscavam em sua cintura. Seu membro era pressionado contra a coxa dela, tão próximos e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes de sua entrada que Sasha se sentia sendo torturada. Olhando em seus olhos, via que os de Regulus novamente eram felinos. "Me desculpa, mas aqui sou em quem estou em controle. Você terá que implorar se quiser"

"É o que veremos, Regulus" Ela moveu sua cintura, tentando posicionar-se para fazer-lo penetrar-la. Como ele, ela também era orgulhosa- outra herança divina, além da extrema luxúria.

Regulus apenas riu, antes de puxar-la para perto, evitando o espaço entre suas pernas, e lhe dar outro beijo ardente, que fazia ela gemer em sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo levou uma de suas mãos de volta ao seio dela, intensificando os gemidos dela. Podia também sentir que ela já estava ficando molhada entre as pernas; sua feminilidade pressionando contra sua virilha e coxa.

"Já é o suficiente?" perguntou Regulus, um sorriso arrogante em seu rosto. Sasha grunhiu levemente em meio aos gemidos, franzindo o rosto na direção de Regulus para mostrar que não- ou pelo menos tentando, já que era difícil em meio ao prazer que sentia. Regulus voltou a atacar seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu seio, e Sasha perdeu o controle.

"Regulus..." ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, seu tom demonstrando todo o desejo que a tomava, "Por favor..." Ela então mordeu sua orelha, aproveitando de seu momento de fraqueza para pressionar-se contra ele e fazer-lo penetrar-la. No primeiro momento ela sentiu uma dor muito forte, mas antes que pudesse gritar Regulus a beijou novamente, como se tentando aliviar seu sofrimento. Em alguns instantes dor se tornou prazer, e ela olhou em seus olhos, mostrando a ele que estava tudo bem. Timidamente no início, Regulus começou a mover-se dentro dela, Sasha logo mexendo também seus quadris, logo ambos encontrando seus ritmos e se movendo em sincronia. Com as mãos e as pernas ela o puxava para perto, tentando fazer-lo se aproximar o máximo possível, enquanto gemia como nunca havia antes.

Logo eles sentiam um fogo crescer dentro deles, como se estivessem prontos para explodir, e o ritmo se acelerou. Sasha foi a primeira a perder o controle, e com um grito atingiu seu primeiro orgasmo. Era uma sensação sublime, algo quase que divino, inexplicável. Momentos depois, foi a vez de Regulus sentir a mesma coisa, soltando algo parecido com um rugido. O prazer parecia tirar-lhe todas as forças e, sem conseguir se manter, deixou-se deitar sobre ela, ambos ofegantes. Se recuperando um pouco, ele se removeu de dentro dela e deitou ao seu lado, ambos ainda aproveitando o momento.

Sasha olhou para o lado, vendo que ele estava com os olhos fechados e parecia muito cansado. Ela se aproximou, deitando quase que encima dele e se aconchegando. Deitando a cabeça ao lado da dele, ela fechou os olhos, esperando o sono chegar. Ela foi surpreendida quando sentiu algo acariciar seu rosto e, abrindo os olhos, viu Regulus olhando para ela.

"Nunca pensei que você fosse ser assim" disse Regulus, um sorriso em seu rosto.

"Nem eu. Mas você também não é nenhum santo." Sasha retribuiu o sorriso, e deu um beijo carinhoso no jovem. "Mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco."

"Nem eu." Começando a fechar os olhos, ele a abraçou, puxando-a para perto. "Boa noite, minha deusa."

"Boa noite, gatinho" Ela brincou, começando a fechar os olhos também.

Embora não percebesse, o medo de perder-lo agora era muito maior.


	4. Chapter 4

A noite que os dois tiveram juntos continuava viva na memória deles, mas não voltaram a conversar sobre isso. Regulus logo foi para onde os Cavaleiros de Bronze haviam sido mandados e Sasha permaneceu no Santuário. Ninguém soube do ocorrido, nem mesmo Sísifo. Mas Sasha continuava a temer que algo ocorresse a Regulus.

Mas a guerra continuava, e nesse momento ela tinha seu dever como Athena. Ainda mais agora que chegou um visitante, vindo do mesmo local para onde ela havia mandado Degel e Kardia.

* * *

No Barco da Esperança, Regulus e os outros guerreiros de Athena olhavam para a Armadura de Sagitário, tudo o que havia sobrado após o sacrifício de Sísifo. Como todos, Regulus sentia uma forte tristeza com a morte dele; ele era seu mentor e também seu tio. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia outro sentimento surgir em seu coração.

Assim como outros dos presentes, Regulus havia notado os sentimentos de Sísifo momentos antes de sua morte. O que ele sentia por Sasha não era algo normal para um cavaleiro, era algo mais. E isso deixava Regulus com ciúmes e um pouco de raiva. Lembrava que Sísifo era sempre quem estava ao lado de Sasha, desde que ela havia chegado ao Santuário até os dias de hoje. Será que ele sempre havia sentido isso? Será que Sasha sabia disso?

Um pensamento um pouco mais perverso surgiu em sua mente: os dois haviam permanecido no Santuário após ele vir ajudar os Cavaleiros de Bronze. Será que algo havia acontecido nesse meio tempo? Sísifo poderia ter se declarado e ela retribuído; a noite em que eles estiveram juntos passou por sua cabeça e ele imaginava se teria se repetido, Sísifo em seu lugar... Aos poucos um pouco de ódio e raiva foi se fazendo presente no lugar da tristeza do jovem leão, que começava a se sentir traído.

Tão distraído com sua imaginação, ele se assustou quando sentiu algo tocar sua mão. Olhando para o lado, percebeu que Sasha havia se aproximado e estava segurando sua mão. Olhando em seus olhos, ele foi capaz de perceber a tristeza dela e também que não era só pela morte de Sísifo. Ela estava triste pela reação de Regulus. Ele também sentiu o cosmo dela se elevar um pouco, suficiente para que só ele pudesse perceber; o cosmo parecia acalmar-lo, limpar-lo de suas dúvidas. Naquele momento se sentia envergonhado de ter pensado tudo aquilo.

"Eu sei como você está se sentindo, Regulus." Ela disse, todos podendo ouvir. "Ele era seu mestre, alguém muito especial. Todos nós estamos sofrendo com isso. Mas não podemos deixar que seu sacrifício seja em vão; ele morreu para salvar a todos nós. Temos que seguir em frente para poder construir o nosso futuro e o de todo o mundo."

As palavras da deusa encorajaram a todos que estavam ouvindo. E para eles, esse parecia ser o único motivo de suas palavras: recuperar a moral das tropas após a morte de um de seus comandantes. Mas para Regulus, havia mais coisas na mensagem dela. O verdadeiro motivo de Sasha era tentar acalmar-lo, mostrar para ele que não havia motivos para seu ciúme. E havia conseguido.

Sorrindo, Regulus agradeceu Sasha, que sorriu de volta. Ele também percebeu outra mensagem nas palavras dela, embora não soubesse se essa parte era só sua imaginação ou se realmente ela queria dizer algo. Já podia imaginar como seria.

"_...construir o __**nosso**__ futuro..._"

* * *

Finalmente havia conseguido.

Próximo ao sexto templo, de Saturno, Regulus estava diante do corpo de Rhadamanthys. Finalmente havia derrotado o Espectro e vingado seu pai, embora tivesse pagado um alto preço para isso. Havia deixado de lado seus sentidos e, por isso, já não pertencia mais a esse mundo.

"Sinto muito Tenma, Dohko, Shion. Gostaria de ter ficado um pouco mais. Mas agora estarei em todo lugar... não é mesmo, pai?" Tocando na Armadura de Leão, sentia seu corpo começar a se desfazer, tendo sido destruído mais cedo por uma de suas técnicas. Mas, enquanto ia embora, não podia deixar de pensar em Sasha.

Havia sido difícil deixar-la para trás. Quando viu o assassino de seu pai, era como se aquele mesmo instinto que havia dominado-o durante a noite com Sasha estivesse de volta, dessa vez forçando-o a atacar-lo. O que restava de consciente dentro dele queria ficar, proteger Sasha ainda mais agora que não tinha seus poderes nem nenhum outro cavaleiro para proteger-la. Mas, no fim, acabou indo enfrentar Rhadamanthys.

Olhando para o céu, só podia pedir para que ela perdoasse sua impulsividade. Não podia deixar de imaginar como seria se tivesse ficado com ela. Quem sabe, não poderiam ter construido juntos o futuro que haviam imaginado.

* * *

O brilho intenso que cobria seu corpo pareceu acordar a jovem. Percebeu que seu cosmo divino parecia voltar para ela, sentia-se fortalecida o suficiente para agüentar a Armadura sem problemas. Seu cabelo também havia crescido novamente. Olhando para o céu, imaginava o que teria acontecido.

Ela foi surpreendida ao sentir um sopro de vento passar por seu corpo; era como se acariciasse seu rosto e o resto de seu corpo, como se o vento passasse por baixo da armadura. Sentiu mãos segurarem-na pela cintura, e quando percebeu lágrimas estavam escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Já entendia o que havia acontecido.

Sentiu algo tocar seu rosto e, virando a cabeça, viu Regulus sorrindo para ela. Ele estava envolto em um brilho dourado, como se fosse um espírito. "Hey, parece que o seu cabelo voltou a crescer. Você fica ainda mais bonita assim"

"Por que?" ela disse, sentindo as lágrimas correrem ainda mais.

"Me desculpe, Sasha. Acho que estraguei tudo." Fechando os olhos, puxou-a mais para perto, inalando seu doce cheiro e brincando com seus cabelos.

"Não se desculpe. A culpa não foi sua" Levantando a mão ao rosto e limpando as lágrimas, adicionou. "Mas espero que da próxima vez você tenha mais cuidado." Ela deu um sorriso meio frágil, tentando animar Regulus e a si mesmo.

Regulus sorriu também e virou o rosto dela sua direção, beijando-a. "Prometo"

Fechando os olhos, Sasha aproveitou os últimos momentos com seu amado antes de sentir sua presença sumir. Por mais dolorosa que fosse, sabia que ambos acabariam reencarnando em algum momento e só podia desejar que sua relação também fosse voltar a existir.

E que, dessa vez, seu amor não fosse interrompido tão tragicamente.

* * *

**Ta aí, uma história de romance que tinha prometido em minha outra fic. Achei um pouco cliche o final, mas acho que ficou bom o suficiente. Espero que quem ler tenha gostado.**


End file.
